Mischief managed
by Future Writer Girl
Summary: All of hogwarts has a newly printed yearbook, with room for signatures, Lily goes throigh hers and spots a comment rather shocking to her. Set 7th year, Jevans one-shot. A midnight creation by FRG. Review?


Lily Evans was currently trying to get all the 7th year Gryffindor's to sign her year book…. It was harder then she had hopped. It had been her idea to make one- and with persistence, all the 7th years had a Hogwarts year book. Lily was ticking everyone off alphabetically- though stopping for the occasional non-house friend- and she was finally at who she had wanted to see all day.

James Potter.

He was the hottest guy in Hogwarts, he had deep golden-hazel eyes that made you want to melt, warm tan skin, bulging muscles from Quidditch training, and raven black sex-hair… He was also her boyfriend. Though she hated the term, boyfriend and girlfriend. It seemed to be too casual for what she felt for James, what they felt for each other was love, passion, adoration, and commitment. The man in question smiled wide when he saw her.

"Lils" James hugged her tightly- but not too tightly where as she couldn't breathe.

"Hey, Hun" Lily kissed his cheek lightly, holding out her yearbook "James, honey will you sign my year book?" James looked like he was giving this a great deal of thought, releasing an exasperated sigh.

"You know, my Hand is really sore, you know how many girls have asked me to sign theirs?" Lily slapped his arm, while glaring playfully. James laughed lightly, his eyes alit with glee.

"Alright, alright" James took the book away from her and sat down on one of the ledges leading outside, having a perfect view of the black lake ad marauder tree. It looked to content with the war going on outside Hogwarts walls.

"Here you go, my beloved flower, the only woman for me" James smiled handing her the red book. Lily flushed furiously but smiled whole-heartedly.

"Thanks" Lily smiled and skipped lightly away, not even reading what he had written. At 8:00 she was finally reading what her peers had written about her.

_Lily, _

_Never change one goddamn bit (If you change your mind about Potter, I'm available) _

_Your beloved Hufflepuff friend, Carter Jackson _

Lily smiled sadly; she would really miss her Hufflepuff friends.

_**Lily, **_

_**I wish we were still friends, I miss you terribly. If you ever change your mind about IT always be in spinner's end.**_

_**S. Snape **_

She snorted at this one and had a sudden urge to scratch it out, and wondered why she had let him sign the book in the first place.

**Lily Flower, Lily petal, Carrots, Prongsette,**

**Thank you very much for letting the marauders into your life, I have now realized how witty you are… I also thank you for taking up Prongs' offer, he was getting relentless- I know, BIG word!- Another thing, Marry him ( NOT A PROPOSAL) **

**Love, super awesomely amazing conceded and arrogant Padfoot Black! **

Lily laughed aloud; she truly believed that he would never grow up.

_Best roommate ever, _

_I'm going to miss waking up to your odd morning schedule! I haven't a clue what I'm going to do without you Lily! I'm actually holding back the tears right now because I'm just realizing that were not going to see each other all the time. Lily, I wish you the best with that supermegafoxyawesomehot boyfriend (Bot toy) and I WANT TO BE A BRIDESMAID! And a godmother. _

_~MARLENE frickin' MCKINGION _

Lily was torn between laughing and crying at the same time.

_**Lily, **_

_**I have loved being friends with you, you are truly the absolute best friend in the whole world! I hope though Hogwarts ends, our friendship doesn't. **_

_**Alice Prewet**_

Lily smiled, she would have to say something to Alice in the morning. She continued to read down the page till she found James'

**My dearest Lily, **

**May our mischief, never be managed. **

**With my heart and soul… wait, you already have that. I guess we'll stick with love, **

**You're James **

Lily felt herself tear up; She hadn't known that something so short could be so loving… Lily knew this was the man she was going to marry one day… she just didn't know when.

**IT'S SO FLUFFY! Tehehe, I know I haven't updated in a bit, I've been very sick. But, this was a midnight creation so it's really not that good... Review, it makes a sick girl smile. **

**~FRG**


End file.
